i'd love again
by Dianzu
Summary: Indah. Indah. Indah. Erwin membatin. [ficlet; erumika]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama.__Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

_**Main Pair: **Erwin x Mikasa_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**i'd**** love again**]

—_Indah. Indah. Indah. Erwin membatin_—

.

Indah. Indah. Indah. Erwin membatin.

Dia. Gadis itu—si pencuri hati, si pedagang bunga di trotoar jalan. Erwin selalu mengamati dari kafe seberang jalan—sembari meneguk secangkir kopi tentunya. Kopi hitam begitu pahit, namun si gadis bagaikan gula; nampak manis, cantik, dan seksi di waktu yang bersamaan. Rambut hitamnya, syal merah yang selalu melilit di leher, blazer panjang serta rok yang berkibar tatkala angin berembus kencang.

Tatapannya begitu tajam. Erwin bahkan tak berhenti menatap barang sedetik pun. Kopi dihisap perlahan—membasahi faring, di dalam kafe terukir fondasi Yunani kuno—dinding, aroma, serta ukiran tentang dewa-dewa yang dulu menguasai dunia. Erwin tidak peduli; pikirnya, gadis di seberang jalan jauh lebih menarik. Dilihat lagi—nampak si gadis membatu nenek-nenek yang ingin menyeberangi jalan. Gawat, Erwin membalikkan wajah—malu karena si gadis ada di sana; di luar kafe. Ia tersenyum—cantik, menawan, Erwin ikut tersenyum dalam diam.

Ingin sekali ia berjumpa ke seberang jalan; membeli bunga, berbincang-bincang, lalu menjadi akrab. Jika sudah akrab, Erwin berniat membawa sang gadis ke kafe—kembali berbincang diselingi tawa dan canda, lalu menyicip kopi bersama-sama; Erwin suka kopi, mungkin barangkali si gadis pedagang bunga pun sama—mereka bisa membahas tentang segala jenis kopi nantinya.

Semakin dilihat, semakin bertambah rasa cinta Erwin.

Sudah lama Erwin memperhatikan, namun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bersapa. Untuk hari ini, si pria jangkung dengan alis tebal memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri. Ia menyeberangi jalan, menatap si gadis yang nampaknya sedang menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan beberapa bunga. Ya, ya, bunganya sangat cantik—tapi si penjual lebih cantik berkali-kali lipat menurut Erwin.

Ah, ia menengok. Erwin semakin memberanikan diri menghampiri.

"Permisi," Erwin nampak berpikir sejenak—berpikir harus bercakap apa, "Aku mau bunga mawar."

Si gadis menoleh—lalu mengangguk. Ia memilih bunga mawar yang paling indah, "Untuk siapa, _sir_?"

Erwin sedikit terkejut, si gadis langsung melanjutkan, "Agar aku bisa memilih sesuai selera."

"Untuk gadis, yang aku suka." ucap Erwin. Si gadis nampak mengerti, lalu kembali memilih mawar terbaik.

Jalan nampak tidak begitu ramai. Erwin sedikit terbatuk, "Kamu sudah lama berjualan di sini?"

"Ya. Lumayan."

Erwin sedikit tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?"

Sang gadis awalnya diam, lalu kembali membuka suara, "Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman."

Nama yang bagus. Erwin melihat bermacam-macam bunga yang ada; merah, putih, biru, ungu, merah muda, kuning—ah, banyak sekali. Mikasa mengambil mawar yang terindah, "Ini. Berikan pada gadis pujaanmu."

"Ah—" Erwin merogoh saku celana, "Berapa harganya?"

"Lima puluh ribu." ucap Mikasa. Erwin memberikannya uang.

"Oh, apa kau pikir gadis itu akan menerimaku?" ucap Erwin sebentar. Mikasa nampak berpikir, "Kenapa tidak?"

Jalan semakin sepi. Angin semakin senang berkenala di langit-langit kelabu. Erwin nampak sedikit gugup, "Aku belum pernah bercakap-cakap dengannya. Aku hanya senang memperhatikannya."

"Dari seberang kafe?"

Erwin nampak terkejut. Mikasa terlihat begitu santai dan tenang, "Kamu tahu?"

Mikasa sedikit tersenyum. Semakin cantik, indah, dan menggemaskan. Erwin tidak tahan. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk, "Aku tahu—kamu sering bertanya tentangku dengan salah satu pegawai di sana, kan?"

Tepat. Erwin tidak bisa membantah—ia sering bertanya pada Eren Jaeger (salah satu pelayan kafe) tentang Mikasa, "Dia saudara laki-lakiku." ucap Mikasa menjelaskan. Erwin dibuat malu.

"Ah... maaf." ucap Erwin tak enak hati. Mikasa masih terlihat tenang, "Tidak apa."

"Ada waktu malam ini?" Erwin bertanya, sebelah tangan menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal, "Jika tidak mau pun tidak—"

"Jam berapa?" Mikasa memotong ucapan Erwin. Si pria jangkung hanya diam di tempat. Mikasa nampak sedikit gemas, "Jam berapa?" ia mengulangi lagi.

"Oh, _sorry_. Kurasa nanti jam tujuh malam." ucap Erwin gugup. Jika dilihat-lihat, hanya raganya saja yang nampak seperti preman pasar, tapi hatinya begitu lembut. Lihat saja wajah yang mulai merona. Mikasa hanya terkekeh dalam diam, "Baiklah. Kita berjumpa di kafe?"

Erwin menggeleng, "Tidak. Di restoran _Distrik Maria _saja. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Mikasa mengangguk, "Baiklah. _Sir..._?"

"Erwin Smith. Panggil saja Erwin."

"Baiklah. _Sir _Erwin. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Erwin tersenyum. Ia merasa bahagia. Biarlah bunga mawar ini akan disimpan—diberikannya nanti saja ketika makan malam. Seperti mimpi—ya, ya, kalau saja ada Levi di sini ia akan minta dicubit—barangkali saja ini memang mimpi yang Erwin kira adalah kenyataan. Jauh di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, diam-diam Mikasa pun sering memperhatikan Erwin dari dalam toko—ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali melihat Erwin; ketika dirinya ingin mengantar makan siang untuk Eren di kafe. Mikasa melihat Erwin tengah bersandar di pojok sembari meminum kopi dengan santai. Terlihat sangat tampan kala itu.

Untuk besok, mungkin si pedagang bunga dan penikmat kopi akan sering berjumpa—atau bahkan berbagi kisah asmara. Ya, ya, bisa jadi.

.

**the end**

Cirebon, 27 Juni 2019 - 16:24 PM


End file.
